


Our Own Little World

by PixieBelle



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Australia, Christmas, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Making Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Separations, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Eva have been together since Uni however a family matter pulls them apart and a unplanned pregnancy adds further complications to what was a perfect relationship.</p><p>This story will span a few years but not be too long. It may start off a bit down but will get brighter in the second half.</p><p>I apologises for the delay in new chapters, Star Wars has over taken my life! I will return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom and Eva had met as teenagers at university. Eva had moved from Sydney on a grant to study in the UK and first met Tom when she found herself lost on campus.  
There was a couple of years between them. Eva was studying European History, it was her passion but not the best thing to study on the other side of the world so getting to study in Europe was a dream come true! Tom studied English and Drama. Despite having a couple of year between them and studying different subjects they somehow had a habit of bumping into each other time and time again until Tom finally took it as a sign that the should get to know her a little better and asked her out for a drink.

The rest as they say is history. Tom moved to London to focus on his career and as soon as Eva finished her degree she followed after him getting a great job in a museum while taking on further studies in the evening. 

August 2010 and everything changed. They had been together 8 years, Tom was 29 and Eva almost 27. While Tom’s success on stage and TV was quickly growing into the start of a successful film career (he had never been so busy) Eva had major family problems back home in Sydney.  
Eva’s Nan become unwell very quickly and being her Nan’s only remaining family member she had to return home to care for her at lease for a while.  
Tom didn’t doubt their relationship for a second. They had been together forever, he knew of her kind heart and love for her Nan. They had visited Sydney twice together over the years and Eva had returned home a few more times alone while Tom had been working. Eva always spent as much time with her Nan as possible. Her Nan was a happy, active lady with a busy social life however Eva always felt bad for having left her behind and moving permanently to the UK, her Nan had raised her since she was young. Tom hated to see Eva so upset, she was a caring soul and held what little family and friends she had very close. Tom wished there was a way Eva's Nan could come join them however her age and health would not allow her to fly and there was no way the UK would allow her in, she would only be a burden on the health care system. Tom knew he had to let Eva go.  
They would keep their relationship going long distance for as long as required although Tom felt confident she wouldn't be gone long. He had been planning on proposing before his 30th the following year and did not doubt she would be back in time.

Tom was shattered when she left, the first few days didn't seem real, then a few weeks later it really hit and he started to suffer some real lows worrying about her but she had insisted he stay and work on his blooming acting career. Suddenly their flat was so quiet and lonely. 

Eva’s Nan was able to come home from the hospital now that Eva was living with her and able to care for her. It was certainly different to her busy, independent life with Tom in London now she was helping her Nan with everything. The nurses and carers all commented on how well Eva was doing and how strong she was that she couldn’t bring herself to ask if her Nan should be moved to a care home. Eva was torn, she missed and loved Tom so much, it was so lonely at night thinking of the life she loved, left behind but for everything her Nan had done for her she deserved Eva's presence in her final days, months or years.

 

Tom and Eva emailed or texted every day and spoke twice a week, every Wednesday and Sunday night for Eva, the mornings for Tom. 

Therefore Tom was surprised when 6 weeks into her time away Eva called on a Tuesday night.  
‘Hey, I wasn’t expecting your call, it’s not Wednesday is it?’  
‘Well yes, it is Wednesday here, but yes I know this isn’t our regular time.’  
‘So what’s up?’ he said causally not thinking anything could be wrong, maybe she was just busy tonight.  
‘Are you sitting?’  
‘No, cooking dinner. Beans on toast.' He laughed, it was fair to say he was missing Eva's cooking too. 'Should I?’  
'Yes please.’  
‘Ok, sat.’ he laughed.  
‘I’m pregnant.’  
A long silence followed. ‘You’re joking?’  
‘No Tom, why would I do that?’  
‘No, of course not. And…’  
‘Yes of course it’s yours.’ Eva almost shouted down the phone before bursting into tears.  
‘Ow babe… I… I want to hug you so badly, are you OK?’ Tom was in shock and didn’t have any idea how to make it better.

Eva explained that she was 10 weeks and had just gone to her first appointment which confirmed the pregnancy. She would only have been a few weeks gone when she left, with all the stress and worry of moving she admitted that she had forgotten a few days of the Pill. Both were now in tears trying to cheer the other up but both were too upset, the distance hurt so bad. Yes it was unexpected and unplanned but if they had been together in London they would have been able to laugh about it, a little shocked but they would have been so excited and ready to take on the challenge together. Tom would have proposed in a heartbeat and they would have carried on together in their happy little world.  
‘This is such a mess’ Eva cried. ‘I’m meant to be here looking after my Nan, how can we do this?’  
‘Shh, shh.’ Tom tried to calm her. ‘It’s OK, I love you, we’ll figure this out I promise you.’  
Eventually they decided to hang up and give each other a bit of time.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to visit his Mum.

After several emails, phone calls and Skype calls Eva and Tom decided to keep the baby. It wasn’t the baby’s fault that they were in this situation. They loved each other and surely everything would work out OK?

Tom was unsure of how he felt. It was surreal. Eva was on the over side of the world. He hadn’t hugged her or kissed her since the news. He hadn’t patted her tummy or seen their little bean wiggle on a monitor, just seen the blurry photo over a Skype call. In a normal world he would probably have rushed out and brought a tiny newborn outfit by now just to get some idea of what size their baby would be, to have something to marvel at.

He decided he needed to get out of town, to clear his head and go to the one person he could to, his mum.

The drive was good, the radio turned up, singing along to the radio, not thinking about anything, the windows down filling his lungs with country air.

Tom arrived at his mother’s house with a big chocolate cake in hand. He needed a good chocolate hit and his mum could never resist tea and cake with her boy.

After the standard hellos and how the drive, weather, work etc. Tom’s mum finally asked. ‘Tom, are you OK darling? You look like you haven’t slept in a week.’  
Tom placed his head in his hands and let out a sigh. ‘It’s Eva.’  
‘Ow yes, how is she going with her Nan? She’ll be home soon Tom, don’t lose sleep over it.’  
‘Her Nan is OK, at home now and Eva’s caring for her.’ He paused. 'Also Eva’s pregnant.’  
‘Tom! Ow darling.’ She reached out and hugged him as Tom started to cry. He hadn’t shed a tear over the baby news yet and he certainly couldn’t remember the last time he cried in front of his mum but now the reality was hitting him, he had said it out loud and he was about to talk about it.  
‘I assume this wasn’t planned?’ She asked.  
‘No, Eva admits that with the stress and worry she missed a few days, but if Eva was home this would be the best new ever. I was going to propose at Christmas, we would have been a little family.’  
‘Do you know when Eva will be home?’  
‘No, she can only fly up to 28 weeks and I don’t see her being back by then. She wants to be here but she also can’t bring herself to leave her Nan. She doesn’t want Nan to spend her last months, years, I don’t know how long alone. What can I do?’  
‘Tom, you have to be strong for her. Whatever she decides let her know it’s the right decision and that you support her 100%.’  
‘I just feel so disconnected, it doesn’t seem real.’  
‘Can you visit her soon?’  
‘I wish, this is what I can’t decide. I’ve never been so busy, my career is taking of, I have big movies lined up one after another but do I cancel them? Go to Eva and hope to return to my career later?’  
‘Keep busy. She needs to be with her Nan and you need to support her. Your career will bring you both a better future. Save for a beautiful family home, buy a home, decorate it. Do up a room for the baby, fill it with love and have it all ready for when they return. Think positive Tom. People have been through worst, you two love each other and have been together forever. I know you can get through this, just try and find a way to visit her soon and make sure you are there for the birth and the weeks following please, that’s when she’ll need you most. Anyway when is my grandchild due?’  
Tom smiled. ‘March 29th.’


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom arrives in Sydney to visit Eva at Christmas.

It wasn’t until Christmas that year that Tom was able to get out to Sydney and finally see Eva and their bump. At 29 he had never spent a Christmas away from home, every year Christmas had been spent at his Mum’s house along with his sisters. For the last 7 years Eva joined him but this year she was missing.   
This year there was no late night shopping together under the Christmas lights in London, Eva helping Tom pick out presents. No buying of the Radio Times as Eva sat there highlighting all the Christmas specials and movies she wanted to watch, her excited chatter on the Doctor Who special. He didn’t even put up and decorations and really Christmas wasn’t on his mind, just getting to Eva was.

When he finally arrived there she was.   
Eva was 28 weeks pregnant now, her bump was perfect not to big but clearly on show, a baby, their baby. 

Once Tom walked through those airport doors he wrapped Eva in the biggest hug ever, lifting her feet off the ground and snuggling his face into her neck, taking in her familiar scent, kissing her, holding her. ‘I love you so much.’ He mumbled trying to hold back tears. Eva wasn’t as good, her tears were following fast. ‘Shhh.’ He tried to calm her. ‘It’s OK, I’m here now.’ Then he pulled back, looked down and placed his hand on her bump. ‘So this our baby?’ he beamed. She smiled through her tears simply nodding. 

They drove back to her Nan’s house holding hands the whole way.   
Things felt different, they were quiet, Tom felt out of place in a world he wasn’t overly familiar with and the warm weather was an odd addition too. Thankfully Eva’s Nan was having a good day when he arrived and warmly welcoming Tom into her house for Christmas.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and Tom would help Eva with the food shopping for the holidays, Eva had no real plans for the holidays, it would be nothing like the big traditional Christmas they usually spent with Tom’s Mum and sisters where they would have the big roast lunch and stay up all night watching movies or playing silly games. They would all crash in the lounge room that night then cram in their cars the following morning and follow each other down to their Dad’s and repeat it all again on Boxing Day. 

Tom filled the evening with polite small talk with both Eva and her Nan, he was so tried with jet-lag but he wanted to stay up for a chance to talk to Eva. She had been so quiet since they arrived home however when the time came he changed his mind, he knew that if they talked too much about the baby the issue of Eva coming home would come up and he feared it would create a disagreement.

That evening Tom followed Eva to bed. The evening was warm and Eva stripped down to her underwear but didn’t say a word. Tom loved her so much, she was so beautiful and he wanted to hold her and kiss her so bad, he wanted everything to be like it was, he wanted to wake up back in their bed in London and find this was all just a dream.

Eva laid in bed, her back facing Tom, just curled up quietly. Tom climbed in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her but he didn’t know where to place his hand, across her stomach and on to the baby? Up her around her breasts or down low? He wanted to kiss her and make love to her so bad but didn’t know if he should or even how to with the bump?   
Eva reached out to Tom’s stray hand and placed it on her breast. Tom took this as a good sign and gently began to kiss her shoulder. Eva didn’t move or say a word so Tom then began to massage her breast, she didn't push back and instead let out a small moan. ‘I love you so much.’ Tom whispered as he moved his hand down her back and towards her thigh and then between her legs sliding his fingers into her wet centre. ‘I’ve missed your body and your touch so much.’ He said kissing her neck as Eva reached out to slowly start to rub his cock causing Tom to moan out in pleasure.   
Lying beside her Tom continued to kiss her neck and back as they touched each other until Eva parted her legs a little to allow Tom to slide inside her. Tom groaned as he entered her for the first time in almost 6 months, pushing himself deep inside her. Slowly he moved back and forth, running his hands over Eva’s body, even the baby bump until Eva locked hands with him, pulling him in close Tom began to thrust harder and louder causing them both moan out in pleasure until they both came, panting and smiling.   
Tom was happy to see Eva faintly smile in the dark of their room, he moved his hand back down towards Eva’s bump ad whispered ‘I promise this is all going to be OK, we’ll figure it out.’


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 2011, Christmas and the New Year had been nice, that was the only way to describe it, quiet but at least they had been together. Tom and Eva had reconnected, they were laughing and smiling together again, cuddling up together every night but some things had changed. Eva no longer joined Tom on his morning runs and there were no late nights. New Year’s Eve had been spent at home with Eva calling it a night at 10:30pm. Tom had wanted to go watch the fireworks over the Harbour Bridge but Eva didn’t feel up for it, they were over an hour away from the centre of Sydney, Eva had no interest in the long drive or the crazy crowds. 

They had had one disagreement so far, the day after Boxing Day Tom had asked when he would get to see their baby but Eva informed there were no doctor appointments or scans while he was here.   
‘I had my 28 week appointment 2 days before you arrived and my next one isn’t until 32 weeks plus there no more scans, I had the 20 week scan and that’s it, next time we see the baby it will be in our arms.’ Eva smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
‘You couldn’t move your appointment a couple of days for me?’  
‘Tom, it was Christmas and my midwife has other mums to see and babies to deliver, it worked out best for her that day.’  
‘What about what works for me? I’ve had zero involvement with this baby Eva, I feel barely any connection to this bump.’ Tom began to shout, pointing at Eva’s stomach. He couldn’t remember ever raising his voice to her, they had had silly disagreements in the past but this wasn’t something silly.   
‘It wasn’t meant to like this.’ Tom sighed, ‘I had a plan for us, my career, marriage then kids. I thought it was all on right track and now this is some secret that I have to keep. I thought we would be reading baby book together when the time came for us to do this, and I would be testing out my terrible DIY skills on decorating the baby’s room and putting together baby furniture.’ Tom laughed.  
Eva hugged Tom, she didn’t know what else to say, they would repeat all these things a hundred more times before the end how this wasn’t meant to be like this but it was.

Then with only a few days left Tom had to ask, ‘Eva do you have any idea when you’re going to come home? Clearly our baby is going to be born here isn’t it?’  
‘Yes, you know I can’t fly now.’ Eva couldn’t look at Tom she knew he was disappointed.  
‘I’ll be here I promise, I should be able to be here for five or six weeks.’   
Eva wished it could be longer but she felt she had to be grateful for any time should could get, Tom was busy and it wasn’t his fault she was here.  
‘When are you coming home?’ Tom asked again.  
Eva started to cry she knew whatever she said someone would be hurt. ‘I don’t know Tom, you know I love you and I want us to be together but I owe it to my Nan to be here don’t I? After all she did for me and then decided to stay in the UK with you, I left her all alone, I can’t do that to her again. I owe her to be with her to the end.’  
‘But what about us, our child Eva doesn’t our child deserve that too? To have its mother and father together?’  
‘We are together.’  
‘No we won’t really be together, you’ll be here and I won’t.’  
‘You’re upset if I’m here and I’ll be upset if I’m there. I can’t leave my Nan to waste away in a home.’  
‘And how much of our child life am I going to miss?’ Tom was getting angry and upset now, trying though to contain his feelings as he still didn’t want to do anything to upset Eva further, he loved her so much it hurt and it really hurt now.  
‘I don’t know Tom, can we just see how things go over the next year.’  
‘So a year I’m missing?’ Tom was taking deep breaths trying to hold it together.  
‘I didn’t say that, just neither of us know the future. I love you so much, I don’t want you to miss out and I don’t like us being upset at each other, please Tom…’  
‘I love you too.’ Tom huffed running his hands through his hair. I just… I don’t know, I’m going for a walk. Sorry babe.’ He stood up and kissed Eva on the head, grabbing his jacket Tom then left for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Happy birthday baby!’ Eva squealed over Skype ‘How does it feel to be 30?’  
‘Thank you babe, it feels good. I'm very blessed to be turning 30 with lots of work, lots of love from my family and friends and you two in my life.’ Tom smiled.  
‘I love you.’  
‘Love you too.’  
‘Have you got much planned for tonight?’ Eva asked.  
‘No, just dinner with a few friends, will go see Mum on the weekend.’  
‘I'm sorry, I know we spoke of throwing a big party last year.’  
‘It's not your fault.’  
‘It is.’ Eva screwed up her face.  
Tom laughter ‘Well maybe, a little but don't worry baby when you get back we’re going to have the biggest, greatest party ever, I promise.’  
‘I can't wait.’ Eva smiled. ‘I wish I could kiss you and cuddle you so badly you know that?’  
‘I know, me too.’  
‘And give you a special birthday blow job!’ Eva flashed a cheeky grin.  
‘Don't start something you can't finish.’ Tom laughed.  
‘OK, well it's an IOU for when you get here.’  
‘Five weeks time and I’ll be there!’  
‘Seven weeks until we're parents!’  
‘I'm far more excited about that then turning 30, you, me and our little bubba.’ Tom grinned, ‘Can I see our bump?’ He asked.  
‘Sure.’ Eva stood up and flashed her belly at Tom, ‘Say happy birthday to daddy.’ Eva placed her hands on her bump, ‘Bubs is wriggling around for you.’ She laughed. ‘Looking forward to meeting daddy.’  
Tom blew kisses at the screen. ‘Take care of mummy until I get there.’  
Eva sat back down, covering up again.  
‘Talking baby, give me a second.’ Tom dashed out of view returning a few minutes later. ‘Here I brought some things for the baby. I know you said not to but I couldn't resist, bubba has to have some things from daddy.’ Tom processed to pull out a selection of neutral coloured baby clothes, blankets and soft toys. ‘Aren't they beautiful?’  
‘They are. Thank you.’ Eva smiled.  
‘It's the least I can do. Now are you sure you don't need help to buy anything else before I get there, are you all sorted?’  
‘Not really. I've got a few suits, some nappies and I got a secondhand cradle for baby to sleep in. Just need a pram really. I mean how much do they really need?’  
‘I have no idea!’ Tom laughter. ‘But you sure you don't want me to get you a new cradle or anything else, it's no problem to send you some money.’  
‘No, the baby doesn't know the difference, next time.’  
‘Wow, there's going to be a next time?’ Tom laughed.  
‘Maybe. Sorry.’  
‘What's to be sorry about? I hope there is a next time and we’ll all be together.’  
‘I love you.’  
‘I love you more.’  
‘I’ll let you go, enjoy your day babe and we’ll talk to you later.’  
‘Will be thinking of you both.’

*****

The next few weeks flew by. Tom finished his work on ‘Midnight in Paris’. Now he had 6 weeks off to be with Eva before he started promotional duties for Thor, following that he would then begin filming The Avengers in L.A. But now it was time to be with his little family.

Tom flew into Sydney and straight to Eva. ‘Now it's the great wait!’ Eva laughed. They kept busy, Tom helped Eva and her Nan with general house work, he cooked for then both most nights and even took Eva’s Nan out to the supermarket or out for short walks to give Eva some alone time and plenty of rest. 

‘Final days.’ Tom smiled patting Eva’s bump. ‘What's your prediction, boy or girl?’  
‘Umm, I don’t know, I think I've been too busy or too nervous to really think about. You?’  
‘I'm going to guess… Baby boy. A little Tom to be with you when I'm away.’  
‘That cute.’ Eva smiled kissing Tom. ‘But we're not calling the baby Little Tom.’  
‘No?’  
‘No, any other suggestions, boy or girl?’  
‘I like Ellie for a girl and Charlie for a boy?’ Tom suggested.  
‘OK, I was thinking more like Lilly or Elliott.’  
Tom smiled ‘I think we’re going to be here all night!’  
‘What you don't like my names?’  
‘No, I just think we need to spend a bit of time together thinking this through, this is our baby, it has to be perfect. Fire up Google, let's look up some baby names.’ Tom snuggled up next to Eva as she pulled out her laptop.

Then Eva’s due date arrived and still there was no baby.  
‘What am I meant to do today?’ Eva panicked, ‘it's meant to be here now! Should I leave the house?’  
‘You have to.’ Tom laughed, we have your midwife appointment today! Don't worry I'm not leaving your side, nothing will happen without me.’  
Tom was excited to finally attend a baby appointment. He watched closed as the midwife measured Eva’s bump and listened to the baby’s heartbeat; the first time Tom had heard it, loud and clear. ‘Wow.’ Was all Tom could say as he squeezed Eva’s hand. The midwife felt and poked Eva’s bump. ‘Baby’s in the right position but feels quite cosy too.’  
‘Anything we can do to help?’ Tom asked.  
‘Not really.’ The midwife replied. ‘There are usual old wives tales, long walks, pineapple, sex but honestly baby will come when it's ready. We’ll make an appointment for the same time next week but I also want to book you in to be induced the day after. That would make you 8 days over.’  
‘Ow’ Eva queried ‘I really don't want to be induced.’ Eva looked Tom a little worried and fearful of what might happen.  
‘It's going to be OK, we’ll try everything possible to get this baby here naturally.’ Tom comforted her. He knew she dreaded the idea of being induced but his days in Sydney we're going by too fast Tom was happy for anything to get the baby here sooner, the more help he could give her with the baby the better.  
The midwife returned from making her arrangements. ‘OK so we have an appointment next Tuesday at 10am and if baby isn't here by then you’re booked in to be induced Wednesday evening.’  
‘OK.’ Eva tried to calm herself taking a deep breath. It all seemed very real now, naturally or induced a baby really was going coming out and into their lives in the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Eva's baby finally arrives. Childbirth - possible trigger for some.

The days went by and still there was no baby. Eva and Tom worked together on a 1,000 piece jigsaw every evening, ‘Maybe the baby’s waiting for us to finish this first?’ Eva laughed but they finished it in a few nights and still no baby! Tom then dragged Eva on long walks in hopes of getting the baby moving, nothing. Eva forced Tom to have sex with her, lots of sex, ‘I feel used!’ Tom cried.  
‘I don't care, please!’ Eva begged.  
Hot baths, pineapple, you name it they tried it but their baby just wasn't ready.

Wednesday came around and Eva was finally going to be induced. Every hour she hoped maybe the baby would still come by itself but it didn't.  
They went out for a final dinner just the two of them one last time however both were so nervous they ate quickly and barely said a word to each other.

Later that evening they arrived at the hospital and Eva was checked in and taken to her room. Eva was administered gels to start the labour. ‘These will take about 12 hours to start. Your partner should go home, nothing is going to happen tonight. Someone will come by and check on you in a few hours. Any problems just buzz.’ The midwife was firm but polite.  
‘I can't stay any longer?’ Tom queried. He could see Eva was petrified and he was to, Eva was the only familiar thing to him here, he wanted to stay close, he loved her so much and didn’t want to miss a thing.  
‘I'm sorry, it's very late and way past general visiting hours. Don't worry if anything happens we'll call you straight away otherwise you can return from 8am tomorrow.’  
Tom hugged Eva tight, ‘It’s going to be ok, think tomorrow we’ll have our baby. I'll be back first thing in the morning.’ Tom kissed Eva, a long slow kiss goodnight. ‘I love you.’

The next day Tom arrived at the maternity ward bright and early, with positive thoughts in his head he was ready to start the big day and excited to finally be meeting their baby.  
Tom was over half way through his time in Australia now and he didn’t want to loose anymore time, he was ready to be a dad.  
‘Good morning’ Tom beamed as he walked into the room, ‘how are we today?’  
Eva’s regular midwife Olive was now with her and Eva was up and about walking around the room.  
‘Eva’s doing great.’ Olive smiled. ‘She got to 3cm overnight and we just broke her waters so hopefully things should really start to progress now.’  
‘Are you getting contractions, do they hurt?’ Tom queried.  
‘Yes and yes.’ Eva laughed ‘But they're not too bad at the moment.’  
‘What can I do to help?’  
Olive laughed, ‘Whatever she tells you to do!’  
Tom was so nervous but kept a cool, calm face as he helped Eva though her contractions. Each one was getting more and painful, Tom hated to see Eva in so much pain. He held her hand, rubbed her back and talking her through each contraction as he watched them rise and fall on the monitor. ‘You are doing so well baby.’ He kept telling her.

Hours passed and every hour Eva was checked on by her midwife however progress was slow, Thursday was slipping by and Eva was getting tired. She finally asked for an epidural as she needed a rest. Eva and Tom were both able to get a couple of hours rest however when Eva awoke there baby wasn't any closer to arriving. The early hours of Friday morning came and suddenly there was a flurry of activity in their room waking Tom.  
‘Eva your baby is failing to progress and showing signs of distress, we believe the best course of action is to take you into surgery and get your baby out as soon as possible.’  
Eva looking over to Tom who was rubbing his eyes still trying to wake up let alone process this news. Eva burst into tears, why she thought, instantly she began to fell like a failure, Tom jumped to his feet, in a protective move he asked all the people who now stood in Eva’s room to leave. ‘Please just give us a few minutes to process this news.’  
Tom wrapped his arms tight around Eva, they were silent for a few minutes just holding each other, the fear of the surgery and the realisation that their baby would be here in less then an hour filled their tired minds.  
‘It wasn’t meant to be like this Tom.’ Eva cried.  
Tom couldn't help but laugh a little through his own tears, ‘How many times have we said that in the last 9 months? Maybe we should stop thinking how things should be and just enjoy the moments we share, be grateful for what life gives us. I know you didn't want this to happen, we were so sure everything would happen naturally. I know you’re scared and I am too, watching you, the person l love most in the whole world in pain today, now here scared and exhausted, it hurts me so much. But know our baby is stuck, it needs help and we’re luck enough to be given that help. One more hour and our baby will be here, in our arms and you’ll both be safe and well. That’s all I want, for both of you to be here safe.’  
‘OK’ Eva managed to get out between her tears, it had been such a long day. Eva was exhausted and didn't have the energy to argue, she just wanted it to be over.  
Finally Tom stepped outside and advised Olive that Eva was ready.

‘Tom, you'll need to put these on.’ Olive handed him scrubs. ‘Let’s go have a baby.’ She smiled squeezing Eva’s hand.  
‘How do I look?’ Tom smiled as he reappeared, trying to make Eva laugh he danced and posed in his scrubs.  
‘Hot!’ Eva managed a slight smile.  
‘I love you so, so much.’ Tom leant in and kissed Eva. ‘I'll never understand what you've been through today but know that I am so, so proud of you.’ Both of them started to tear up again as Tom held Eva’s hand as she was wheeled into surgery.

It felt strange to be in cold, sterile room but Tom didn't look around he kept his eyes fixed firmly on Eva, holding her hand he never broke eye contact with her until he heard the cry of a tiny baby from the other side of the screen. Then their baby held up high so Eva could see. Tom burst into tears ‘It’s a boy!’ He cried looking back at Eva. Eva was so worn out and drugged up she barely registered anything now, she only thought how the bright light of the theatre probably scared the baby.  
Eva shut her eyes grateful it was all over. She could hear Tom asking the baby s weight and other measurements while clicking away with his camera while the doctor took to putting her back together and cleaning her up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is here!

Eva finally awoke in a light, bright hospital room. It must have been around the middle of the day. She glanced to her right and there was Tom. She looked at her man, her boyfriend of so many years now, he still looked as youthful as when they had first met, his blonde curls hung around his face as he sat there back in his usual t-shirt and baggy jeans and a beautiful beaming smile upon his face however instead of looking at Eva he was looking at the tiny baby in his arms.  
‘Hello Mummy!’ He smiling looking up to see Eva finally awake.  
‘So it wasn't all a dream?’Eva managed a smile.  
‘No, all real.’ He beamed. ‘Are you OK, do you remember much?’  
‘I'm OK, I think. It all just feels like a blur. All I remember is you saying we had a boy, then you going over to him.’  
‘You don't remember being in the recovery room after? Holding the baby, feeding him, the nurse taking the first picture of the three of us?’  
‘Nothing.’ Eva felt a little disappointed to have no memory of these moments.  
‘That explains why you look so distant in the picture. It’s OK, we’re all here now.’  
‘I'm happy though you two have managed to have some special one-on-one time together.’  
‘Look,’ Tom stood up holding their baby walked over to perch on Eva’s bed, ‘I've already changed my first nappy and dressed him in one of our outfits.’ Tom looked so proud of himself. ‘We’ve had a nice little cuddle and chat. Anyway I think he’s ready for another feed, I'll go let the midwife know you're awake.’ Tom gently placed the baby in Eva’s arms giving them both a kiss on their foreheads before he stepped out.

A midwife came in to help Eva start feeding and check on her stitches. ‘Also I must ask if you have a name yet?’   
Eva glanced at Tom ‘Have we discussed this yet and I just can't remember?’  
Tom laughter, ‘No we haven't. You didn't miss that.’  
‘Well you can let us know next time myself or another midwife comes by and we can note it in your record.’  
Tom turned to Eva after the midwife left, ‘So what are we going to call our little man?’  
Eva looked at the tiny baby in her arms reaching for his tiny hand with her finger. She couldn't tell yet who he looked like, his fine baby hair was straight and dark like Eva’s at the moment but she knew it could all be replaced with blonde curls soon enough. Eva tried to think back to the names they discussed a few weeks ago but her mind was blank. Tom came and cuddled up next to the pair of them on the bed. ‘He’s so perfect.’ Tom smiled, ‘both of us together forever in this little guy.’ Tom kissed Eva. ‘You can name him.’ Tom told Eva.   
‘All I know is I want his middle name to be his Daddy’s name, I want him to be Thomas, I want to make sure the bond between you two is strong regardless of the distance, for him to also be Thomas Hiddleston. You choose the first name.’  
Tom welled up with tears. ‘That is something extremely special Eva, as if the gift of our child wasn't enough and what you have been through…’ Tom kissed Eva, ‘I love you so, so much don't you ever forget that. I know a name we both liked,’ he paused and smiled. ‘Oliver.’   
Eva smiled at Tom and then looking down at their baby Eva tried out their name. ‘Hello Oliver Thomas Hiddleston, welcome to the world.’   
‘Perfect.’ Tom wiped away his tears, ‘Hello Oliver.’ He spoke as he wrapped his arms around them both.

Eva would have to stay at the hospital a few days now following the surgery to make sure there was no infection of other problems. Other then Tom there would be no other visitors, no flowers or gifts. If this had happened in the UK Tom’s family would have been there in a heartbeat. Their friends would have been rotating through the doors. Instead nobody knew. Tom had never told his management it was just to complicated to explain he had simply told them his long term girlfriend had had to return to Australia, no more. Plus to the public should his film career take off he knew it wouldn't be great for his image, a left behind partner and child plus the idea of the press wanting to find them. Eva had fully agreed with Tom’s decision. 

Friday evening was drawing in and Tom would have to leave when visiting hours finished.   
‘Make sure Nan is OK, won't you?’ Eva asked.  
‘Of course, I made sure a carer popped in both yesterday and today. I’ll call them tomorrow and let them know you’ll be needing some extra help over the next couple of months while you heal.’  
‘Did you call your Mum?’  
‘Yes, she's over the moon and sends you her love.’  
Then the midwife from earlier returned. ‘Sorry to interrupt but time for another check up and some more painkillers.’  
Eva laughter ‘Good something to help me sleep through the baby crying.’  
‘Don't worry we can take him to nursery tonight if you like, it's pretty normal for Mums recovering from surgery, let you have a rest and we’ll just bring him back when he needs a feed. Also any update on a name?’   
Eva looked at Tom and Tom looked at Eva, giving him a smile to go ahead Tom proudly announced to the midwife, ‘This is Oliver Thomas Hiddleston.’  
‘Beautiful.’ The midwife smiled. ‘However while you are in here your baby will gave to go by the mother’s surname. Of course you can put whatever you like on the birth certificate but that is the rules here so mother and baby can be easily kept track of.’  
Both looked at each other again however now a little disappointed, a reminder of how this wasn't how they had pictured it but they had to smile and carry on.


End file.
